Bugwl Noz
by North of the North
Summary: Maent mor erchyll fel y dywedir y bydd dyn weithiau'n marw wrth fod yn dyst i un. Mae Mathew yn dod o hyd i un yn y coed, ac er nad yw'n marw, nid dyna'r unig syndod mewn stôr iddo. (This is in Welsh! There is just no option for Welsh in the language bar drop-down menu so labelling it as English until I can change it!)


**Welsh version of Bugul Noz**

**07 Feb 19**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I am not a native Welsh speaker, (I'm just trying to teach myself how to read and write in it), so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me.**

**Nid wyf yn siarad Cymraeg yn frodorol, felly os byddwch yn sylwi ar unrhyw gamgymeriadau, dywedwch wrthyf.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Maent mor erchyll fel y dywedir y bydd dyn weithiau'n marw wrth fod yn dyst i un. Mae Mathew yn dod o hyd i un yn y coed, ac er nad yw'n marw, nid dyna'r unig syndod mewn stôr iddo.**

* * *

**Felly, rwy'n hoffi mytholeg a dyma (isod) oedd y cyfan y gallwn ddod o hyd iddo ar-lein am y creadur hwn ac yna daeth y stori hon i'm pen wrth i mi chwilio amdani felly nawr Rwy'n rhannu. Mwynhau!**

* * *

**Bugwl Noz (Celtic)-ysbryd hyll iawn, ond caredig, coedwig**

**Mewn credoau Llydaweg, mae'r Bugwl Noz "Night Shepherd ") yn ysbryd tylwyth teg sy'n byw yng nghoetiroedd Llydaw. Ef yw'r olaf o'i fath a dywedir ei fod yn anhygoel o hyll, sy'n peri gofid iddo. Mae ei ymddangosiad mor ofnadwy nes bod anifeiliaid y coetir hyd yn oed yn ei osgoi, ac weithiau mae'n crio i rybuddio pobl o'i ddull gweithredu, fel na fydd yn eu dychryn. Er nad yw'n faleisus (yn wir, braidd yn garedig a thyner), mae bob amser ar ei ben ei hun oherwydd ei visage erchyll.**

Maent mor erchyll fel** y **dywedir** y **bydd dyn weithiau'n marw wrth fod yn dyst i** un.**

**Mae'r Bugwl Noz yn dod o hyd i grybwylliad mewn llythyr o gyflwyniad i adran o'r llyfr "y ffydd tylwyth teg yng ngwledydd Celtaidd, " ymdrin â ffydd tylwyth teg yn Llydaw. Mae Anatole le Braz, Athro llenyddiaeth Ffrangeg, Prifysgol Rennes, Llydaw, yn sôn am y Bugwl Noz i'r awdur, Mr Wentz. Wrth sôn am hyn, mae'r Bugwl Noz yn ymddangos yn llai brawychus o ran ymddangosiad. Yn hytrach na bod yn ysbryd i'w ofni gallai, "gyflawni swydd fuddiol, wrth rybuddio bodau dynol, gan ei fod yn dod, na wneir y noson honno am aros yn y caeau nac ar y ffyrdd, ond am gau ei hun yn y tu ôl i ddrysau caeedig a mynd i gysgu. Byddai y bugail hwn o'r cysgodion wedyn, yn ei gymeryd yn gyfangwbl, yn fath o fugail da. Y mae i sicrhau ein gorffwys a'n diogelwch, i'n tynnu'n ôl rhag gormodedd o TOIL a maglau'r nos, ei fod yn ein gorfodi ni, ddefaid ddifeddwl, i ddychwelyd yn gyflym i'r gorlan. "**

**Bugwl Noz:**

**Twr hyll wedi'i fwyhau sy'n dod yn ddwfn o fewn coetir Llydaweg. Maent mor erchyll fel y dywedir y bydd dyn weithiau'n marw wrth fod yn dyst i un. Er gwaethaf eu hymddangosiad, fodd bynnag, mae natur addfwyn a chroesawgar gan y Buul Noz druan. Yn diferu**

* * *

**Crynodeb: Mae Ifan yn anghenfil dychrynllyd, a fydd yn cael ei anwybyddu am byth gan bobl ond mae un person o'r enw Mathew yn neis iddo ac yn dweud nad oes arno ofn. Felly mae'r anghenfil yn ei ddilyn adref i weld ble mae'n byw ac o bosib yn gweld a all ei weld eto rywbryd.**

* * *

Yn rhy hwyr, sylweddolodd Ivan nad oedd ei alwadau wedi rhybuddio off y ddynol. Roedd yr arogl yr oedd yn meddwl ei fod wedi'i gamsynied i'w arogli felly nid oedd yn dric. Yr oedd dynol, a'r dynol hwnnw yn awr yn iawn o'i flaen.

Edrychodd y dyn arno, llygaid lafant yn llydan a sionc.

Roedd ei lygaid porffor ei hun yn cloi a dal y bobl, nid oedd yn gallu edrych i ffwrdd, ac nid oedd yn gwybod beth y gallai neu y dylai ei wneud nesaf.

Roedd e i fod i osgoi pobl, a byth yn gadael iddyn nhw eu gweld nhw.

Beth oedd e'n ei wneud nawr?

"Peidiwch â bod ofn, " Fe begiodd y blond bach o'i flaen.

Roedd y dyn yn amlwg yn llyncu ac yn sibrwd, "iawn."

Fodd bynnag, er gwaethaf pa mor anodd y bu i Ivan ei glywed, roedd hefyd yn nodi'r tro cyntaf i unrhyw un siarad ag ef o'r blaen, a gwnaeth iddo deimlo'n gynnes y tu mewn.

Pan wenodd oherwydd hynny, rhoddodd y dyn sigledig ond dal yno'n gwenu'n ôl yn ôl.

Rhywsut, er y cyfarfod cyntaf hwn braidd yn sigledig, nid hwn oedd y tro cyntaf iddynt gyfarfod yn y coed allan yn ôl o dŷ Mathew, nac ychwaith y tro cyntaf iddynt siarad, na threulio mwy na dim ond ychydig funudau yn awchu am gwmni ei gilydd.

Ar ôl hyn, wel, gellid dweud hyd yn oed eu bod wedi dod yn ffrindiau, er eu bod yn dipyn o ddeuawd od.


End file.
